Saving Lives
by thegarafamily
Summary: A teaser for what is to come. Read it. Get Hooked. Two Princes started it all. Who will end it? Prologue to the Gara Series.


_**Hello! So I'm Kara, and my co-owner of this account is Gabby. We have created a world, inspired by The Selection, but we are here to share our ideas and journey with others. This is our own work, and while the Selection was inspiration, our ideas are our own.**_

 _ **We love constructive criticism, we love compliments, and any hate? Bring it on.**_

 _ **We won't be posting the full stories (at least not any time soon), but will frequently be posting one-shots about The Gara Family (aka the family we will be writing about).**_

 _ **I would love to acknowledge jaischreave and _lost_in_the_darkness_ on instagram for being amazing, and helping form the Gara Family. We love you both. And Ezzy and Nikki love Lena and Cal.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the prologue for the first book of The Gara Series.**_

The boy's green eyes searched the darkness surrounding him. In his large room, he felt small, insecure, and in possession of absolutely no power. His fear of the dark had created holes in his sleeping time, allowing him to simply receive a few hours of sleep, while the rest he would spend staring at the white, clean ceiling above him.

The sheets and duvet on his bed were constantly being pulled tighter around him, his entire body covered by the blue fabric up to his chin, held there by his small fists.

At the young age of ten, this little boy had grown to become accustomed with the fact that there was nothing in the dark to hurt him. Though that was simply what everyone else believed.

He was devastatingly afraid of the dark, and should a sound appear in the middle of the night, fear, tears, and screams ensued. There was no sure explanation as to why he was afraid of the dark, and his parents never truly understood why. They tried to ask him, but even as a little boy, much younger than them, his only response consisted of a few words.

"It's everywhere," he would say, shivering in the arms of his young mother. "And no matter how hard I try to make it go away, it only disappears in the morning." It was not, in fact, the darkness in his room that scared him, but simply the fact that the darkness outside seeped into his room through his windows, making him shiver under the sheets, even when the heat was horrid.

Although tonight, as the last smidgen of the sun's light stopped shining through the boy's window, he did not rush under his covers. Truly, he was not even inside his room. He had run through the halls, down the stairs, and out the door of the great Palace, which he called home.

The garden was always beautiful in the day, and there was one bench on which he would sit in the early afternoon, when the hot sun warmed his skin. He would feel peace at that moment, and the garden had become an iconic place for him.

Peace, that is.

That bench was special to him.

He called it his bench, but truthfully, his parents had brought it over from Alasia as a gift from the Alasian Royal family. Though he personally had not attained it, it was still his.

So tonight, as the sunlight finally left the earth and the moon's silver shimmer replaced its golden glow, the little boy ran straight for the gardens. He eventually made his way to the bench, plopping down on the cold, carved marble and clenching his eyes shut. There were dim lights lining the garden, but that left just enough darkness to get the little boy's heart racing. He understood that out here was far more dangerous than inside his room, but the vast grasses and shimmering tails of the lightning bugs had nothing against the dark corners and creaking wood that was found inside the castle in the dark of the night.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself realizing that his heart had slowed to a steady pace, and his fingers ceased their tight grip on the bench, his knuckles regaining colour.

With a heavy sigh, he stood up, shaking his head and walking forward into the beautiful midnight glow of the garden. He was very lucky to be able to call this his backyard, let alone call this entire place him home. Born and raised there, he was sick and tired of it, but he was a curious little boy, so he would always find something to do that could keep him busy. He could call each and every one of his servants his friend, and that made him happy. But truthfully, had had no true friends.

As he walked deeper into the garden, the moon shone brighter. With every step he took, his mind calmed even more, and his hands were casually swinging by his side.

"Shut up!" The little boy cringed away from the voice that rang out through the garden, and he frantically searched for the owner of the voice. It took him a few moments to realize that the constant soft whispering was not, in fact, a stream running through the garden, but it was literal whispering. He followed the source of it but quickly realized what he was doing.

He stopped himself before he could go any further, and thought. If he were to find the owner of these whispering voices, what would he find? It could be a sneaky couple from the palace staff, or it could simply be a few Rebels trying to enter the palace.

Simply.

That was in no way simple. It would create havoc and fatalities if they ever got inside, and the little boy with the green eyes knew that he would be the cause of it if he ever approached them. So he decided that he wouldn't approach.

He would spy.

As he moved forward into the brush of the garden, he felt himself becoming chilled by the wind that blew through the branches of the bushes and trees, and he forcefully stopped himself from shivering.

The voices became clearer, until he finally saw a figure pacing in the dark.

"You're not even supposed to be here, Gin," the voice said in the darkness, and the little boy peered through the branches of the bush he had hidden himself in. "If your father finds out, he'll kill us all." It was a female voice. She sounded older, but possibly in her late forties.

"My Daddy won't do shit if I tell him not to," the next voice retorted. The little boy realized something, though . . . this voice was the voice of a young girl, possibly around his age.

"Watch your language, young lady." It was the voice of a man, and he sounded to be older, too. "I came here to investigate, not babysit. So head on home and we'll see you when we get back." He paused for a moment, and then spoke again. "Wait, how'd you get here?"

"I jumped into the back of your truck at the last moment. I also paid Gordon the shut up about me leaving, so Daddy wouldn't find out." From what these people were saying, it seemed as though this 'Daddy' was one hell of a scary guy.

"Well your Dad is going to find out, because we're going right now." A small yelp came from the girl, and though the little boy could barely see, he knew that the older woman had grabbed the younger girl's arm.

"Ow!" she yelled. "If you don't let go of me right now I'll tell my Daddy to kill you when we get back!" A thump was heard, and the little girl had shoved away from the woman.

"You're a little brat, you know that, Virginia?"

For around ten minutes, this banter went on. The little boy learned that there was a man these people called 'Daddy', and he was Virginia's father. This little girl seemed to be a brat, too. He also learned that they were rebels. Eventually, it began to get good. Somebody new appeared, and they called themselves Mindy. She brought along with her two of her friends, and then the words began to flow. Mindy was making a plan with Virginia and her two older friends, and Jaden, the older man who was there with Virginia, told Mindy all about the plan they had created prior to the meeting.

The plan scared the little boy, and as he hid in the bush he watched everything unfold. There was silence for a few moments, and then the sound of disappearing footsteps could be heard.

"Let's get going," the older woman with Virginia stated. "They'll be passing on the information by sunrise, so we should get back and tell your father that the Job is done." The little boy watched her black silhouette fall away into the darkness, followed by Virginia's and the older man behind the young girl.

From the bush, he couldn't help but notice that Virginia turned her head one last time, facing directly towards the bush he was in, and flashing a sinister smile in the silver moonlight. Her bright blonde hair shone in the bare darkness, and then she was gone.

The boy ran back inside his palace and went to his parents, telling them everything he had heard.

He told them the plan. He saved lives.

Didn't he?

 _ **So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Looking forward to reading more? Next teaser should be up soon (it's a songfic!), and we hope you join us on the journey through the generations of the Gara Family.**_


End file.
